Another Chance
by amyanonymous
Summary: Kelly's with Darryl and Ryan's miserable. He realized all he wants, and how much he's messed up. He tries to win Kelly back... but does he even have a chance? Rared Mature just in case.


Disclaimer: I made no profit in this, The Office and characters belong to NBC.

This is my first fanfic. Be nice? Will be a series.

It was an ordinary Friday.

Ryan walked into work to see Kelly pushed up against the stairwell, with Darryl's lips pressed to hers.

Every time he saw them together, Ryan died a little inside. That is, if he wasn't already dead. God, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He wondered if she still thought that he was the best kisser… or if Darryl had taken that title, along with his (ex)girlfriend.

He decided to take the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly walked into the office about 10 minutes later, with a bounce in her step. She was wearing hip-hugging jeans, which was a rare sight, even on casual Friday. In fact, Ryan couldn't remember the last time he saw her in jeans. She was also wearing a fitted white turtleneck, the one that had always made his jaw drop. She was also sporting the gold necklace Darryl had given her the previous week for her birthday.

Ryan made a decision. Today was the day he was going to get Kelly Kapour back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At approximately 11:15, Kelly was in the break room eating her lunch. Ryan walked into the room, and shut the blinds on the cameras.

"Kelly, can I talk to you?"

"Whatever…" she nonchalantly replied, as she got up to get a soda.

Ryan stepped forward.

"I have something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

She turned around.  
"What, Ryan? I don't have much time…"

There was silence.

He took a deep breath, "Kelly, I love you-"

Kelly slapped him.

In their entire relationship, through all the crap he had made her deal with, through him breaking up with her in the most inconsiderate way possible, through all of his insults and complaints he had screamed at her, Kelly had never hit him.

But now, he told her he loved her, and she slapped him.

And the sad part was, he knew it should have happened sooner.

Kelly fumed.

"What gives you the right to tell me that? What do you expect to happen? I worshipped you, Ryan Bailey Howard. You were my everything for our entire relationship. And I was just an object, a convenient fuckbuddy. Do you think that just because you're back, I'm just going to come running back to you? What about Darryl? What do you expect me to say to him? 'Oh, I'm leaving you for some ass who never loved me.' You NEVER loved me! But Darryl, Darryl cares. He treats me right. Where's my apology? You treated me like shit! I took care of you when you were sick, I comforted you when you were scared, I loved you even when you were at your worst. Don't you think I deserve an apology? Do you think saying three fucking words will make up for three fucking years?"

Ryan really should have expected this. He knew he would have to apologize at some point… he just was hoping maybe Kelly would be so shocked that she'd just run into his arms. He was starting to realize that maybe Kelly had finally gotten over him.

He stared at the ground.

"Please," Ryan started desperately, "Please tell me you haven't moved on…"

She just stared.

"Why do you care? You 'moved on' hundreds of times. With hundreds of women. When you broke up with me, you didn't give another thought to it."

"Kelly, I am so, so sorry-"

"Well, like JoJo said, that's just too little too late."

Ryan started crying.  
"Have you moved on?"

Kelly was silent for a moment.

"Yes. I'm with Darryl now. I've moved on."

He got down on his knees.  
"I couldn't have missed my chance… please give me another chance."

"Why?"

"Because I need to make it up to you… I love you, Kelly Kapour.

"Get up, Ryan."

"Give me a chance to make it better."

"Fine. I'll give you one shot to make it up to me. My terms are that I will not tell anyone of this, we are not dating, I'm still with Darryl. You may try whatever it is that you want to, in whatever way, and I will agree. But it must be thought of on your own, and it will not happen in the office. You get 24 hours to try to make up for three years. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
